


Ты любишь комиксы?

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Стилински картинно схватился за грудь.— По-моему у меня сердечный приступ. Айзек, звони 911.— Я, конечно, не медик. Но, по-моему, нереально сдохнуть от сердечного приступа, пока вся твоя кровь прилила к члену, — подсказал он.





	Ты любишь комиксы?

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты меня сюда приволок. Серьезно, Айзек. Взял бы с собой кого-нибудь другого. Мы же не то чтобы друзья. Даже не знаю, кто мы… У нас общие знакомые, на этом все. И вообще я думал, что ты меня ненавидишь.

Айзек тяжело вздохнул и поправил свой шарф.

— Просто заткнись, — бросил он, устало глядя на сцену.

Но проще было дождаться апокалипсиса, чем заткнуть Стайлза.

— Ты уверен, что это не свидание? Я, конечно, би и люблю саркастичных мужиков. Но ты не мой типаж. Слишком уж сладенький. Я люблю кого-нибудь побрутальнее.

Айзек посмотрел на него, хмыкнув, и спросил:

— И, наверное, с щетиной? Такой, чтобы на второй-третий день смотрелась, как полноценная борода?

— Вот! Ты зришь в корень! Именно! И желательно широкие плечи… — мечтательно выдохнул Стайлз.

— А еще мощная грудь и пресс, от которого сводит скулы?

— Хей, вылезай из моей головы, Лейхи! — притворно возмутился Стилински и бросил в него несколько орешков из тех, которые они заказали к пиву. — Но вообще… Мне нравятся парни типа того, который часто приходит покупать кофе к нам со Скотти. Ох, чувак! Видел бы ты его!

— Вообще-то я видел, — напомнил Айзек. — Он как-то заходил, когда я тусовался у вас в кафе. Это если не считать твоего нытья на тему этого мужика. Ты уже пару недель выносишь нам всем мозги.

— Не нравится — не слушай! — огрызнулся Стайлз, надувшись.

На что его собеседник невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Я и не слушаю. А вот Скотт скоро повесится.

— Если бы его что-то не устраивало, то он бы сказал, уж поверь. К тому же, за столько часов его нытья про Эллисон, потом про Киру, у меня самого чуть мозг не поехал. А это длилось несколько лет! Так что пара недель — не такая большая плата.

Айзек с отвращением посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Ты жуткий тип, Стилински, — констатировал он.

— Именно поэтому ты меня и не выносишь. Что возвращает нас к главной теме: какого черта ты потащил меня сюда?

Лейхи хмыкнул.

— Сюрпризом будет.

— О! Я все понял. Ты хочешь, чтобы меня разорвало в клочья от любопытства, да? Обломайся, чувак! Я очень терпелив. Очень. И раз мы все выяснили… Рассказывай. В чем суть?

Вместо ответа Лейхи ткнул пальцем в сторону сцены. Стайлз вздохнул, понимая, что это способ отвлечь его внимание и уклониться от темы.

— Айзек, ты же понимаешь, что ты все равно ответишь мне на вопрос! Я не отступлюсь. Вцеплюсь в тебя бульдожьей хваткой, пока ты не выложишь все карты на стол.

Стилински болтал, пока таращился на сцену. Окей, полуголый мужик танцует. Ну, круто. Тело у него красивое, но Стайлз не любил мужской стриптиз. Те обычно двигались неповоротливо, просто подергиваясь в такт музыке, и стаскивали с себя одежду, оставляя трусы. Вот то ли дело девушки! Там тебе и шоу зажигательное, и в финале на них не остается ничего.

— Не думал, что ты фанат танцев, чувак. Это… Твою мать! О мой Бог!ОмойБогОмойБогОмойБог! — выпалил Стайлз, размахивая руками. — Как? Айзек, как?

— Я проследил за ним в тот день, когда он брал у вас кофе.

— Он… это что? Это… это же моя смерть! — выдохнул Стайлз, закрывая глаза рукой, а потом подглядывая в щель между средним и безымянным пальцами. — О, да, детка! Загоняй гвозди в крышку моего гроба, — простонал Стилински.

— Это не смерть, Стайлз. Это называется тверк.

— Это называется: самая охрененная жопа на свете! А пресс! Ты видишь этот пресс? Я не обманываю себя? Может я сплю, а? Иного объяснения нет! Потому что в реальной жизни ты не стал бы так напрягаться ради меня.

— Его зовут Дерек Хейл, кстати, — добавил Айзек, забавляясь реакцией Стайлза.

— Я не хочу просыпаться, чувак! Пусть это длится вечно! И… он что, идет к шесту? Айзек, чувак, у меня дурное предчувствие. ГОСПОДИ, ЗА ЧТО?

Стилински картинно схватился за грудь.

— По-моему у меня сердечный приступ. Айзек, звони 911.

— Я, конечно, не медик. Но, по-моему, нереально сдохнуть от сердечного приступа, пока вся твоя кровь прилила к члену, — подсказал он.

Стилински резко дернулся, придвигая стул ближе к столу, чтобы скрыть свою срамоту от лишних глаз. Это вызвало приступ хохота у Лейхи.

— Черт! Черт, черт, черт! — бормотал без остановки Стайлз, наблюдая, как танцор Дерек Хейл, держась руками за шест, медленно разводит ноги в стороны и опускает их. Как он отклячивает свою аппетитную пятую точку, пока взбирается на самый верх, а затем падает вниз, будто летящий ангел. Ангел смерти Стайлза.

Стилински с тяжелым стоном приземлился головой в столешницу.

— К такому испытанию меня жизнь не готовила! — тянет он. — Если этот Дерек-танцующий секс-Хейл еще раз начнет трясти своей задницей, то я умру.

Айзек рассмеялся.

— Мы, кажется, уже обсудили, что сердечный приступ тебе не угрожает.

Стайлз вновь застонал, приподнимая голову и таращась на сцену.

— Я про спермотоксикоз говорил. Теперь то мне очевидно, что ловить нечего. Он крут! И он на сцене. А я жалкий бариста в одной из сотен кофеен. Или такой же пускающий слюни фанат, как те, с кем он имеет дело. Жизнь — боль! Мама, почему я такое недоразумение?

Айзек вздохнул, после чего произнес:

— С последним утверждением не могу не согласиться. Что касается Дерека, то он, как ты заметил в кафе, не самый общительный парень. Допускаю, что вы — идеальная пара. Молчун и трепло.

— Не надо! Не утешай меня, чувак. Все очевидно.

Лейхи хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Мол, как скажешь, Стайлз. Стилински тем временем горестно вздохнул. Выступление Хейла закончилось, и он покинул сцену.

— Ты рано, Айзек, — произнесла девушка. — Мы еще не освободились.

— Все в порядке, Лора. Нет причин для спешки. Кстати, знакомьтесь, это Стайлз.

Подошедшая девушка чуть склонила голову и внимательно изучила Стилински.

— Милый пирожочек, — заключила она, — еще увидимся.

— Эта Лора только что назвала меня пирожочком? — переспросил Стайлз. — Хорошо, что не пудингом, потому что иначе я бы напрягся по-настоящему. И вообще, объясни: мы слишком рано? Для чего рано?

— Просто заткнись. Сам все увидишь.

Стилински закатил глаза.

— Засранец ты, Айзек. Я не удивлюсь, если эта барышня продает людей на органы. Ты сейчас показал мне весь уровень бестолковости моего существования. И я почти готов самостоятельно стать донором всего, что у меня есть. Только при условии, что эти органы пойдут нуждающимся. А не богачам, которые способны на черном рынке купить все, чего им только захочется.

Пока Стайлз распинался, странная девушка вернулась в сопровождении… Дерека Хейла.

— Мы скинули свои обязанности, — самодовольно заявила Лора. — Идем?

Айзек кивнул и поднялся.

— Это Лора и Дерек, они брат с сестрой, а это мой непутевый приятель Стайлз. Он сказал, что будет счастлив, если вы похитите его, чтобы разделать под орех и раздать органы нуждающимся детишкам.

Дерек вскинул брови. А вот Лора расхохоталась.

— Мой братец хоть и выглядит, как уголовник, на деле настоящий плюшевый мишка. Как раз для такого пирожочка.

— Для… для пирожочка? — спросил Стилински, тыкая себя пальцем в грудь.

Лора хмыкнула.

— Ты был прав, он забавный. Ладно, веселитесь, мальчики.

Она взмахнула рукой, сцапала Айзека под локоток и ушла, покачивая бедрами, оставив Дерека со Стайлзом. Или Стайлза с Дереком. Неважно. В любом случае, болтливый Стилински стоял, раззявив рот, и таращился во все глаза. Хейл молчал. Затем начал краснеть. Спустя еще несколько секунд, он потер шею и сказал:

— Можем все отменить, если ты разочарован.

— Разочарован? — переспросил Стайлз.

Ответом ему было неопределенное движение головой.

— Так, — взял себя в руки Стилински, — давай по порядку. Айзек позвал меня куда-то, но не уточнил ничего. Я приперся с ним и здесь вновь увидел тебя. Там… на сцене, а теперь ты тут. И мы вдвоем. Только ты и я. А Айзек ушел. С этой зловещей Лорой, которая, может и не плохая, я ж не спорю, но у меня мурашки по спине от нее. Не суть. Забудь о Лоре. Ты и я. Мы тут. Вдвоем. И… я должен быть разочарован?

Дерек покраснел до корней волос.

— Извини, Стайлз. Это все большое недоразумение. Не имеет значения. Приятно было познакомиться, — он кивнул и собрался на выход, воинственно насупив брови. В этот момент Стилински прочувствовал всю мощь семейной породы Хейлов, но не сдрейфил.

— Не, не, не! — воскликнул Стилински, порываясь вперед и хватая Дерека за плечо. — Погоди! Теперь я тебя так просто не отпущу! Минимум до того момента, пока ты все не объяснишь. А в идеале — я приклеюсь к тебе навсегда. Но это так, из разряда фантазий.  
Стайлз нервно хихикнул. Потому что великолепный Дерек Хейл стоит перед ним! И он не упустит свой шанс! А если его закатают в асфальт, как и обещал взгляд этого роскошного мужчины, то он хотя бы попытался!

— Айзек тебе все объяснит, — бросил Дерек, вырываясь из захвата тонких пальцев.

— Так, ладно. Он объяснит мне все не раньше, чем мы увидимся в следующий раз. А пока ты и я… Я и ты… Здесь… Может, сходим куда-нибудь выпить кофе? Поболтаем. Ты дашь мне свой номер телефона. Пригласишь к себе. Сделаешь предложение. Станцуешь для меня на коленях.

Стилински понесло, он и сам это понимал, но остановиться был не в силах. Вот сразу после номера телефона следовало заткнуться, а теперь он все испортил, но желал исправить. Потому продолжил болтать, как минимум, чтобы ошарашенное выражение лица Дерека сошло на нет.

— Я часто не контролирую свою речь. Понимаешь, что на уме, то и на языке. Хах. Идиот, в общем. Нет, я не то чтобы идиот. У меня высокий уровень интеллекта. С отличием законченная школа, и в универе я тоже показываю себя с лучшей стороны. Просто… выпаливаю все, о чем думаю. Я… мы раньше встречались. В кафе. Ты у нас кофе берешь последние пару недель, а тут Айзек меня приволок и… Ох, черт, как же ты танцуешь! Я раньше пускал на тебя слюни, а тут едва не помер. Вот блин! Не стоило этого говорить, да? Боже, что я несу!

Стайлз не выдержал своего позора и ошалелого взгляда Дерека, который видел перед собой, как минимум, живое подтверждение существования внеземной жизни. Причем, научно доказанное каких-то минут пять назад. Вот именно таким взглядом Дерек и смотрел. Если не хуже.

Стилински спрятал лицо в ладонях, чувствуя, как горит его кожа. От стыда. Жуткого, смущающего чувства.

— Лучше бы меня сдали на органы! Только я умею так опростоволоситься! Выставить себя полным болваном перед парнем, который мне понравился! Блядь! Давай сделаем вид, что не знакомы? Просто не говори ничего. Это меня убьет. И без того самооценка превратилась в пыль. Точнее я ее превратил в пыль. Как чертов Танос! Мне, блин, даже перчатка бесконечности не нужна!

— Ты любишь комиксы? — спросил Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на него шальными глазами. Он тут распинается на тему своей никчемности и бренности существования, понимаете? А у него спрашивают про комиксы. Про комиксы, черт подери! Это было так неожиданно, что Стилински уже секунд двадцать молчал, что было рекордом, в некотором смысле. А еще паренек высунул свой курносый нос из-под ладоней и глядел на Дерека.

— Обожаю, — осторожно произнес он.

— Тут Веном недавно вышел. Отзывы не очень, но я хотел сам убедиться. Составишь компанию?

Стилински осмотрелся вокруг, вдруг Хейл не у него спрашивает. Не хотелось загонять себя в позорное положение еще сильнее. Но поблизости никого. Только бедный-несчастный олух с родинками.

— С удовольствием? — вопросительно ответил Стайлз.

Немногословный Дерек лишь мотнул головой в сторону выхода, будто говоря — пойдем.  
А о том, что это было свидание вслепую для него и Дерека, Стилински узнает только завтра, когда Айзек, не торопясь, расскажет, как познакомился с Лорой, когда отследил Хейла до клуба. Как они разговорились и выявили взаимный интерес двух идиотов, не решающихся сделать первый шаг. А когда рядом есть такая гиперзаботливая сестренка и утомленный вечными сетованиями друг лучшего друга, то грех оставаться в стороне.


End file.
